


A Respectable Distance

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes asking for what you want is the best way to get it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Respectable Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - exhaustion at merlin100. Anyone else struggling with writer's block but finding it easy to write these drabbles instead? You'd think having more words to use would be a great motivation. But nooo... not for me today apparently.

Merlin deftly exposes him. Arthur relaxes into the touch with a sigh, eyes-closed and he still sees Merlin's smile go cheeky.

A suggestive slap to his backside and Arthur jumps to attention. This game of show and tell and never act-upon grates on his nerves and he wants more, wants more than just Merlin's avid stare full of promise and suppressed lust.

He's exhausted of waiting, and grabs Merlin close. "You should join me?" A question, not a command.

A quick strip-tease, splash and soapy kiss of hello; Merlin leans into Arthur lazily, voice slightly breathless, "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
